In recent years, tablet terminals having a display screen also used as an input unit such as a touch panel have spread rapidly. Since a manipulation method of a tablet terminal can be visually easily seen using a widget or a desktop as an interface, the tablet terminal can be more conveniently used by users than a personal computer to which an input manipulation is carried out through the use of a keyboard or a mouse.
A touch sensitive device has been proposed which reads data based on a touch input associated with a multipoint sensing device such as a multipoint touch screen from the multipoint sensing device and which identifies a multipoint gesture on the basis of the data read from the multipoint sensing device (for example, see PTL 1).
In general, plural objects to be manipulated by a user are arranged in various orientations on a screen of a tablet terminal. The individual objects to be manipulated may include reproduction contents such as moving images or still images, E-mails or messages received from another user, and the like. It is necessary for a user to individually rotationally manipulate a tablet terminal body in order to display a desired object to be manipulated to exactly face the user. For example, a tablet terminal having a size of A4 or A5 can be easily rotationally manipulated. However, when a tablet terminal has a large screen of several tens of inches, it is difficult for a single user to rotationally manipulate the tablet terminal whenever manipulating an object.
A utilization form in which plural users manipulate individual objects in a tablet terminal with a large screen at the same time can be considered.
For example, a tablet terminal has been proposed which identifies an area between a right arm and a left arm of a user and which maps the area onto a touch point area of the user when a place where the user is present in lateral edges of a terminal is detected through the use of a proximity sensor (for example, see NPL 1). When plural users are detected, the tablet terminal prohibits a user to manipulate an object manipulated by another user so as to rotate the object to exactly face the user, by setting individual manipulation rights of the users to each object or inhibiting an additional participation of a user in advance.
As a utilization form in which a tablet terminal with a large screen is shared by plural users, a case where users exchange objects to be manipulated and perform a collaborative action can be considered in addition to the case where the users individually manipulate the objects to be manipulated as described above. When touch point areas to be occupied by the users are set and the objects to which a manipulation right is given are manipulated in each area by the users, it is difficult to realize a collaborative action.
When a GUI displayed on a screen of a terminal is constant without being dependent on a distance between a user and the screen or a user state, there is a problem in that a user may be located far away but information displayed on the screen may be too fine to allow the information to be understood well, or a user may be located nearby but there is a small amount of information displayed on the screen. Similarly, when an input unit that allows a user to manipulate the terminal is constant without being dependent on a distance between a user and the screen or a user state, there is a problem in that a user may be located nearby but has no remote controller used to manipulate the terminal, or it may be necessary for a user to approach the terminal in order to manipulate a touch panel.
In an object display system according to the related art, an image of an object actually existing is displayed on a screen without considering information of the real size thereof. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the size of the object to be displayed varies depending on the size of the screen or the resolution (dpi) thereof.
In the display system, when image contents of plural sources are simultaneously displayed on the screen in a parallel or overlapping manner, the size relationship of the images simultaneously displayed is not correct and the sizes or positions of corresponding areas of the images are all different, whereby it is difficult for a user to recognize the images.
When the direction of a screen in a terminal having a rotating mechanism is changed, it is difficult for a user to recognize the image and it is thus necessary to rotate the display screen.